


It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: A collection of kisses. Ratings vary, see chapter notes for individual warnings.





	1. A Kiss Because the World Is Saved

**Author's Note:**

> These are a handful of old works I had posted to [Tumblr](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/), but never got around to cross-posting here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis, G - everybody lives, nobody dies

_ It’s finally over. _

Ignis has to close his eyes when the sun rises, the blinding sunlight instantly disintegrating the horde of daemons that surround them. When the chaos dies down, he dares to open his eyes.

Nearby, he sees Prompto, guns still drawn and his guard still up, as though he expects yet another one of Ardyn’s tricks. On the citadel steps is Gladio, who is only just now lowering his sword. To Ignis’ right is Ravus, sheathing his sword.

“He has done it,” Ravus says.

Ignis thinks of the vision Pryna had shown him just before she passed on— _ Noct, on the throne, impaled by his father’s sword— _

“Noct!”

Ignis looks up in time to see Prompto racing up the stairs, throwing himself at Noctis. Gladio is there just in time to catch them just in the nick of time, making some kind of remark that earns a childish retort.

Ignis rolls his eyes.  _ It would seem little has changed.  _

(He wouldn’t have it any other way.)

Ignis walks up the citadel steps, smiling at the sight. He thinks of the future that could’ve been—Prompto pulling the sword out of Noct’s body, Gladio holding Ignis back while he curses every Astral for the fate they chose for his oldest friend—

_ There’s no need to think about that now. _

“He really did it, Iggy,” Gladio murmurs. He pulls Ignis close, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Did you not have faith, Gladio?” Ignis asks, his tone teasing.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Ignis rolls his eyes, leaning up to kiss Gladio. In spite of the teasing words, the kiss is tender and sweet. There’s relief in knowing that they won’t need to go in and retrieve the body of their brother.


	2. A Casual Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promnis, G - Mostly just a whole lotta sap.

At precisely six in the morning, Ignis’ alarm goes off. By the second ring, he’s up, quickly switching it off so it doesn’t wake anyone else. He begins the process of getting ready for the day, stopping for just a moment to press a kiss to Prompto’s temple before leaving the tent to prepare breakfast.

Shortly after Ignis begins preparations for breakfast, Prompto and Gladio emerge from the tent, dressed in their running gear.

“G’morning, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs sleepily. This early in the morning, he hasn’t bothered to do anything with his hair, far too tired to care that it’s an utter mess.

“Good morning, love,” Ignis says, setting his coffee down. When Prompto approaches him, he pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Breakfast should be ready soon. Do try not to anger another dualhorn, you two.”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining when we came back with all that meat,” Gladio cuts in.

“Perhaps, but I’d rather not see the two of you come back covered in blood, even if it isn’t your own.”

Gladio chuckles, giving Ignis a light slap on the back. “C’mon, kid, let’s get going.”

“Right!” Prompto turns back to Ignis, kissing his cheek. “We’ll be careful! See ya soon, Iggy!”


	3. A Kiss to Give Up Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promnis, E - references to past abusive relationships, light BDSM, light bondage

“You’re certain you want to do this?” Ignis asks, gently stroking Prompto’s cheek with his thumb. “We need not try it tonight if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Under normal circumstances, Prompto would’ve rolled his eyes and insisted that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. This time, he knew he wouldn’t be able to brush off Ignis’ concerns, and with good reason.

“We can stop anytime, right?” Prompto asks.

“Of course, darling,” Ignis assures. “You need only say the word and we’ll stop for the night.”

Ignis’ hand moves from Prompto’s cheek to his hair, stroking it softly. Prompto relaxes under his touch, closing his eyes.

_ You can trust Ignis. He’s not going to hurt you. It’s just some light bondage, you’ll be fine. _

“I think I just need a minute,” Prompto says.

“Take all the time you need, love.” He presses a comforting kiss to Prompto’s forehead, pushing back a few strands of hair.

_ This isn’t like your last relationship,  _ Prompto thinks.  _ Ignis won’t ignore you if you use the safe word. _

“I’m ready,” Prompto says.

“You’re certain?” Ignis asks. 

Yes.”

“All right.” Ignis takes Prompto’s hand and presses a soft kiss to the back of it. “All we’re doing tonight is a little light bondage—no insults, no marks, no punishments. You need not use titles unless you feel comfortable with it, nor do you need my permission to cum.”

Prompto watches as Ignis goes through his bag, retrieving a pair of padded handcuffs and a spreader bar. He sets them on the bed and places the bag down on the floor.

“You remember our discussion about safe words, yes?”

Prompto nods. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for good to go.”

Ignis lets out a pleased sound, cupping Prompto’s cheek. “Do you have any other questions, love?”

_ You can trust Ignis. You’re in good hands. _

“No. I’m ready.”

Ignis smiles. He leans in for a kiss, soft and gentle and silently promising to take care of Prompto. When he pulls away, he takes Prompto’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Come, now. Let’s get you ready.”

Ignis guides Prompto over to the bed. He allows Ignis to bend him over the bed, taking a few slow, deep breaths. The last of the tension leaves his body when he feels Ignis’ lips against the back of his neck. “Color, darling?”

“Green,” Prompto murmurs.

Ignis lets out a pleased sound, reaching for the handcuffs. “Hands behind your back, sweetheart.”

Prompto obeys, slowly moving his hands from his sides to his back. Within moments, he feels the padded cuffs around his wrists.

“Is it too tight, love?” Ignis asks.

Prompto shakes his head. “No… just right.”

Ignis continues, gently pushing Prompto’s legs apart. He kneels down to secure the spreader bar, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s hip. “Still green, darling?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes.

There’s something calming about letting Ignis take control. His touch soothes his nerves, chasing away any lingering fear.

“You look so lovely like this,” Ignis murmurs, pressing his lips to the back of Prompto’s neck. His hand moves to Prompto’s ass, squeezing gently. 

Prompto lets out a soft moan, pressing against Ignis’ hand. “I-Iggy…”

“Do you feel good, love?” Ignis gives Prompto’s neck a gentle nip. “What do you like me to do?”

“Touch me,” Prompto pants,  _ “please.” _

Ignis chuckles, his breath hitting the back of Prompto’s neck. He gently lifts Prompto’s hips, reaching around to stroke his half-hard cock. “Anything for you, my dear.”

Prompto trembles with pleasure, letting out soft moans of pleasure as Ignis works him up to full hardness. While Ignis strokes him, he presses his clothed erection against his ass, grinding slowly.

“I-Iggy,” Prompto pants.

“Yes, darling?” Ignis pauses for a moment, arousal replaced with concern. “Is it too much? Do you need me to stop?”

“More,” Prompto moans. “Please, Iggy, I need more!”

Prompto’s heart flutters when he hears Ignis’ soft chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ignis reach for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. “I take it you’re still green, then?”

“Fuck,  _ yes,”  _ Prompto moans. “Green, green, green,  _ greengreengreen!” _

Ignis chuckles softly, kissing Prompto’s shoulder. “Patience, my dear. I promise you won’t have to wait much longer.”

Prompto hears the soft click of bottle being opened, followed closely by a faint squelching of lube being poured onto Ignis’ fingertips. Moments later, he feels Ignis’ gloved finger at his entrance, slowly pushing its way in.

Prompto lets out a loud moan, the feel of the leather inside him sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He begins to tremble, pressing against his boyfriend’s finger. “Ah-ah-ah- _ ahh, Ignis!” _

Ignis kisses Prompto’s jaw, slipping in a second finger. “Does that feel good, love?”

“Yes, yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ Prompto moans.  _ “Fuck,  _ yes.”

Prompto feels Ignis’ breath hit his ear. “My word, if I had known you’d have such a lovely reaction to feeling my gloves inside you, I would’ve done this a long time ago.” Ignis begins to trail a line of kisses down Prompto’s neck. “You make such beautiful sounds, my dear.”

Prompto opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a shaky moan when Ignis adds another finger. He buries his face into a pillow, only able to focus on the feeling of slicked-up leather inside him.  _ Six, I’ll never be able to look at those gloves the same way ever again! _

“Color, my darling?”

Prompto lifts his head. “Gr-green! Please, Ignis,  _ fuck me already!” _

Ignis lets out a fond chuckle, removing his fingers. “Well, since you asked so nicely… just give me a moment, darling.”

_ Finally,  _ Ignis begins to strip, throwing his clothes to the floor. Prompto doesn’t miss the pleased sound he makes when he finally frees his erection from the confines of his trousers. He turns his head, watching as Ignis rolls on a condom and slicks up his cock.

Ignis lines himself up with Prompto’s entrance, slowly pushing in. He reaches around to wrap his hand around Prompto’s cock, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Oh, darling,” Ignis murmurs, thrusting into Prompto, “you feel so good around my cock.”

Prompto shivers in pleasure, clenching around Ignis’ cock. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Iggy!”

Ignis begins to stroke Prompto’s cock in time with his thrusts, covering his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders in tender kisses. “Still green, my love?”

It takes Prompto a moment to process the question. “A-ah, yes!”

Prompto knows he’s not going to last long—not while Ignis is lavishing him with kisses and giving his dripping cock this much attention. He rolls his hips, pressing back against Ignis, begging for more.

“Good boy,” Ignis praises, his free hand giving one of Prompto’s hips a gentle squeeze. “You take my cock so well, darling.”

“I-Ig-Iggy,” Prompto pants. “M’gonna—”

He’s cut off by a scream of pleasure when Ignis finds his spot. Thankfully, Ignis doesn’t let up, focusing on hitting his prostate. “Are you going to cum for me, my dear?”

Prompto can’t form words. All he can focus on is how  _ good  _ Ignis makes him feel, how his hand feels around his cock and his lips against his skin.  _ Finally,  _ he cums, making a mess of Ignis’ gloves and the blanket beneath them.

The next thing Prompto knows, Ignis is slowly pulling out of him. The restraints are removed and set aside, the condom is thrown into the nearby trash can, and Ignis gently moves him from the edge of the bed to the center.

“How do you feel, Prompto?” Ignis asks, his voice soothing. He sits down next to Prompto, reaching for one of his wrists.

“Feel good,” Prompto murmurs, smiling up at Ignis.

“Was everything to your liking, my dear?” Ignis asks, gently massaging the ache out of Prompto’s wrist.

“Mm-hmm.” Prompto lets out a soft sigh of content, his eyes sliding shut. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Prompto,” Ignis says. “I know it must’ve been difficult to allow me to take control after the actions of your previous partner.”

“S’okay,” Prompto murmurs, watching as Ignis switches to his other wrist. “I trust you.”

Ignis smiles, pressing a tender kiss to the back of Prompto’s hand. He gently gathers Prompto up into his arms and settles him down on his lap, taking great care in avoiding places where he’s still sensitive. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest.

“I don’t think you know how grateful I am to hear that, Prompto,” Ignis says, kissing Prompto’s temple. He tucks Prompto’s head under his chin, his touch warm and comforting.

“Love you,” Prompto murmurs.

“I love you, too.” Ignis gives Prompto a gentle squeeze, kissing the top of his head. “Now, my dear, would you like a bath now, or would you rather do that after we’ve taken a nap?”

Prompto pauses, giving it a little thought. He’s covered in sweat and cum, but he really doesn’t want to leave Ignis’ embrace. “I could use a nap,” he says, figuring they’ll need to change the sheets later anyway.

“Alright, darling.” Ignis cleans the cum off Prompto’s stomach with a few tissues before helping him under the covers. He takes the stained blanket off the bed and throws it aside, vowing to take care of it later. He joins Prompto beneath the covers, his arms wrapping around him protectively.


	4. A Kiss in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promnis, G - I don't know what to tell you fam it's just two guys goin' on a date in literally the prettiest city in the game.

For the first time since leaving Insomnia, Ignis feels at peace.

He and Prompto had spent the day exploring Altissia, enjoying the day off they’ve been given while Gladio and Noctis met with First Secretary Claustra. There was little to do that wasn’t outside their budget, but for once, Ignis didn’t mind dragging his feet.

Now, the sun was setting, turning the sky a stunning red-orange. The light reflects off the ocean, creating a sight so beautiful Prompto takes a photograph. The stars, slowly but surely, are coming out, twinkling brightly.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Iggy?”

Ignis’ attention turns to Prompto. There’s something particularly breathtaking about the way the lightning seems to make Prompto’s skin glow, like he’s an angel sent from the Astrals above. His big, beautiful blue eyes are wide with wonder as he stares at the sight before him. In the back of Ignis’ mind, he remembers that this is Prompto’s first time outside the wall.

“It most certainly is,” Ignis whispers, though his focus remains on his boyfriend’s face.

Prompto lets out a soft sigh of content, leaning against Ignis. He rests his head on the adviser’s shoulder, his eyes sliding shut. “I had a lot of fun today, babe.”

“As did I, my darling,” Ignis murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s temple. “I regret not saving up more funds before we came, though… perhaps then we could’ve been able to do more than sightsee.”

“Who cares about all that?” Prompto asks. “I got everything I need right here.” He takes Ignis’ hand, intertwining their fingers.

Ignis’ smile grows a little wider. Everything about this moment was perfect—the day giving way to night, the gentle movements of the gondola, the soft drone of the city surrounding them.

“You’re absolutely right, dove,” Ignis says, voice soft. He leans in, capturing Prompto’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.


End file.
